<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Jiggy with a Rifle by marsisaplanet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610298">Getting Jiggy with a Rifle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet'>marsisaplanet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faking God [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Violence, Dismemberment, M/M, Masturbation in Shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse has been given an offer that he can't necessarily refuse. He takes a job to distract himself from it but things go South. . .</p><p>OR:</p><p>Jack and Dave yell at Corpse, whose libido is incredibly high.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faking God [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Server Simps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Jiggy with a Rifle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Lots of violence, dismemberment, blood/knife kink kind of???, very smutty thoughts</p><p>Song for this Installment: Sex With a Ghost by Teddy Hyde. </p><p>This series is loosely based off of the Comfy Cartel comics which you can read at the following link:<br/>https://twitter.com/i/events/1336108404914307072?lang=en</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rule number one of killing for hire, always meet your clients in person. Never ever accept a job over the phone. If someone calls you asking to kill someone, pretend you work at a pizza company or a mortuary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a few reasons why you should never break this rule. If someone manages to tap into your phone line and discover who’s getting killed, you’re screwed. If someone manages to tap into your phone line and discover who hired you, you’re also screwed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If someone hears </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> news, you are absolutely, totally fucked. Word travels fast in the business and the bosses are never the ones to blame for a situation. You are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why Corpse was tucked away by a neon nightclub downtown. There are places to go to discuss these things. Places to go where you can wear a weird ass bunny mask without getting any judgment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse leaned against the brick wall of the alley. He honestly didn’t care if his suit got dirty, he only wore it as a formality. He’d been waiting for his hiree to arrive for about five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule number two of killing for hire, always arrive early. It typically makes a good impression. Also, if your hiree arrives early, you two can get the fuck out of there a lot faster. Sometimes jobs go south, it’s better to know what you’re facing right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule number three of killing for hire, make sure you look inconspicuous. This was the part that Corpse couldn’t really do. If he showed up without the mask on, the hiree would know his identity. There was also always a chance that someone would be waiting at the meeting spot, spying so that they knew who Corpse was. He always had to wear the mask, even if it made him stick out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing every single part of the city was important. Of course Corpse knew Los Angeles like the back of his hand. It was convenient that he had lived there his whole life. He had constantly weaved through the streets, always on the run, oppositions trying to get him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse flipped a knife in his hand, watching the blade carefully twirl around his fingers. Soon enough, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Corpse walked out of the dark shadows of the alley into a small patch of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello George,” Corpse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corpse,” the brunette man replied. “I have the time and location of the mark in the envelope as usual. Along with payment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse took a manila envelope from George before tucking it underneath his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Corpse said. “All of the details are in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,’ George said with a scoff. “This isn’t our first rodeo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse nodded. The deal was basically done, all he had to do was complete the job. He turned around to leave, but George stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard you got a job offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse froze before sighing. Of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Corpse turned around. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you got two job offers?” George said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Corpse asked. This was a cover, he knew exactly what George meant. Corpse was by no means an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Details are in the envelope,” George said, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “You have a decision to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, George walked away, whistling a tune. Corpse was now alone with an envelope in the middle of a piss-stained alleyway with a very big decision hanging over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Corpse muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse had two options laid out before him. Two very lucrative job opportunities that would be incredibly beneficial to anyone who accepted them. The only issue was that by taking either of these jobs, he would be putting many lives at risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toast had a reason for telling Corpse not to join the Comfy Cartel. Those same points went for joining the Dream SMP. Forming a specific alliance and relationship with either family would ultimately end in a civil war spanning the city, and if it got really bad, maybe even the country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Dream and Scarra had friends in high places. It’s why they were both able to get away with so much. Crossing state lines, bailing members out, pushing trial dates; all of these things were under Dream and Scarra’s thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse was sought after for a reason. He also worked solo for a reason. Working with others leads to failure. Causing a civil war is kind of the ultimate failure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He at least had some time to figure things out. There were three choices in this situation. Choose one side, choose the other side, choose neither. None of them were good options. So. . . Corpse was going to wait it out for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, he already had a job to finish. Even with a job offer in the air, he had already been assigned a task that needed to be completed. Rule number four of killing for hire, always take the money up front. That had been complete. All Corpse had to do was complete rule number five, always finish the job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the manila envelope onto his kitchen countertop, too tired to open it. Maybe it was the excitement of the last few weeks getting to him, but Corpse actually needed to sleep for once. Coffee would not fix the exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Corpse slept. Granted, only for three hours. But hey! He slept! That was better than usual. There isn’t rest for the wicked, and Corpse’s job definitely fit that description. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up meant facing the music. Corpse opened the envelope he had avoided and opened it. The instructions were simple. An address, a picture of the mark, and an extra piece of paper that Corpse knew would give him anxiety for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple letter from Dream himself, explaining what Corpse’s official job with his cartel would entail. Corpse scanned the whole thing, waiting for the catch, waiting for the threat. But it never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was even more worrisome. That meant that Dream was waiting in the wings, looking for Corpse to screw up so he could take what was most precious to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shouldn’t be an issue though, Corpse didn’t really have something he cared about that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finish the job, maybe run away deep into the wilderness to avoid confrontation from literally anybody. Maybe kidnap Sykkuno and force him to come with him. A simple process really, but more of a dream than a reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven hours till show time. Seven hours to do research, send emails, and prepare to gut a human being. He could call Jack or Dave, but the likelihood of either of them picking up was incredibly slim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack and Dave were also freelancers, but not mercenaries. Jack was the best hacker in the area, doing jobs for all of the local cartels and gangs. If he kept some of the information to himself, that was his own damn business thank you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave was also a very lucrative hire around town. The man had an insane number of PhDs, from Chaos Theory to Music Composition. But Dave wasn’t known for his mad producing skills, Dave was known for being a chemical weapons expert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the Comfy Cartel had a very good weapons expert of their own (Michael Reeves), but Dave’s area of expertise was a lot more dangerous and involved a lot more explosives. Having Dave would add some. . . spice to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse had yet to talk to either of his friends about the business offers he had received. It’s always good to look over your options before picking something. May as well do it with some people that you trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to lose. Corpse dashed out the door, making sure to grab his rabbit mask as he left. He hastily sent a text to his two friends, all the while making sure to keep his head down. It was true that only few people knew where Corpse lived (including Dave and Jack), but you can never be too careful. You never know if someone’s watching you. Corpse put his mask back on once he was outside a duplex that doubled as Dave’s house and lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were different knocks for different people. Rae and Corpse did “Shave and a Haircut”. Him and Jack did “We Will Rock You”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he and Dave did. . . the Supermario Theme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buh-Duh-Duh-Buh-Duh-Duh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Corpse waited outside the door for a response, he heard the sound of padded feet running towards him before Dave dramatically slapped the other side of the door with a large “BUM”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just throw your fucking shoe at the door?” Corpse asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Dave replied as he fiddled with the lock. Corpse suddenly heard yelling through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He slammed his body weight up against it,” Jack called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass,” Corpse muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to say anything till you’re inside,” Dave said back through the door. It always took way too long for Dave to open the door, there were at least five different locks, all with different combinations, attached to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door finally opened, Dave standing on the other side with his arms crossed, glaring at Corpse like a disappointed mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do this time?” he asked Corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I did anything,” Corpse said as he pushed past Dave into the house. “Hey Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Corpsie,” Jack said from the couch. “Come sit bud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Dave said, walking with Corpse so that the three of them were all smushed on the couch. “What did you do this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a job offer,” Corpse sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a permanent job offer?” Jack asked. Corpse nodded. “Holy fuck. . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just one job offer though,” Corpse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no fucking way,” Dave groaned. “No. . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If both groups went after you,” Jack started. “They’re gonna start working down the list. Dave and I will definitely be next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Corpse put his face in his hands.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what are you gonna do about it?” Dave asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Corpse scoffed. Jack and Dave shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean nothing?” Jack asked. “You’re going to have to choose at some point, otherwise something really bad is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it probably won’t be soon,” Corpse said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corpse,” Dave forced his friend to look at him. “This is something that you can not fucking procrastinate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just like, leave?” Corpse said, glancing awkwardly between Jack and Dave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck no,” Dave said. “They’ll follow you. It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know what I look like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone’s bound to,” Jack said. “When did you get the offers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhh well,” Corpse scrunched his eyes, trying to think. “Scarra sent a contract a couple of weeks ago. And then George gave me one from Dream about seven hours ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we see them?” Jack asked. Corpse handed Jack the contract that was in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the other one?” Dave asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhh,” Corpse rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I kinda uh. . . burned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck Corpse!” Jack jumped off of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Corpse,” Dave said, his hands now placed on Corpse’s shoulder. “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jack was yelling at this point. “This is very not fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done fucked up Corpse,” Dave said. “You’ve done, fucked, up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Corpse shrugged. “It’s not like they’re gonna know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone see you do it?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse thought of Sykkuno’s lips on his. The light from the fire flickering on their faces as waves crashed onto the beach. The way he had held him and had been held back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Corpse said. “But he didn’t know what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corpse!” Jack yelled yet again. “What the actual fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck was it?” Dave asked, he was shaking Corpse by the shoulders now. “Seriously, who was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him Dave,” Corpse shook his head. “It’s all fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very not fine!” Jack was still panicking as he paced back and forth across Dave’s living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is it Corpse?” Dave said firmly. Corpse sighed, he didn’t have a choice but to tell them the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Sykkuno,” Jack stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sykkunie?” Jack asked, walking back over and sitting next to Corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know him?” Corpse asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jack replied. “He’s my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. . .” Corpse said. “Well then you know that it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s still not fine,” Jack said. “It’s still really not fine, but I’m much more chill about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was your best friend,” Dave pouted. Jack waved Dave off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Corpse,” Jack sighed. “Things are about to get real fucked up. And I know it’s not your fault, but you’re definitely the first domino to fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Corpse nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you end up hurting Sykkuno in the process,” Jack glared. “I will be the one to put you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to get in line,” Corpse laughed. Dave slapped Corpse on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dave sighed. “I guess it’s time we got to brainstorming. And shit faced, Lord knows I need a fucking drink after this conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse didn’t drink over at Dave and Jack’s. He had to slice up a bitch. Alleyway kills might be easy to hide when you’re working downtown, but they definitely aren’t as clean. However, there was one good thing about having to be quiet while killing. It was really fucking fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean Corpse got to play with a knife. He got to flip blades through his hands, twirl them around. He was like a cat playing with a mouse after it was already dead. It was also when Corpse got to be creative. There are a million different ways you can kill someone with a blade. One could say the same thing about a gun, but that’s a simple blow. A knife. . . that requires artistry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only reason Corpse got to use a knife for this job because he was ordered to. A gunshot can wake up neighbors when you have to kill in the middle of the city. There’s always the chance that someone will walk onto the scene of the crime, but there’s always a way to get rid of them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse leaned against a brick wall, just like he had during his meeting with George, and flipped his blade between his finger tips. He was squished between two apartment buildings, both of which were unusually quiet. Corpse had a bit of a knack for blending in with his surroundings, always hidden by shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man suddenly appeared at one end of the alleyway, clearly intending to walk through it to get to the other side. Corpse waited, his profile hidden by a fire escape. The man was halfway through the alley, almost towards where he was. Five more seconds and he would easily be able to intercept him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse reached out and pulled the man by the back of his collar. He twisted the two of them around before smashing the man’s face directly into the brick wall, his nose broken on impact. This was all part of the routine, but what Corpse didn’t expect was for the man to flip him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knife had been concealed in the sleeve of the man’s jacket, tucked right underneath his wrist just in case something like this happened. The man flipped open the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s back was to the wall, he could flip the two of them over, but the cycle would just repeat itself. The only course of action was for him to take his knife and jab directly into the meat of the man’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stumbled back, the knife wedged inside of his leg. He was screaming now. Corpse clasped a hand over the man’s mouth before pulling the knife out of his leg. He pushed the man to the ground, hoping that his skull would break on the concrete. Corpse wasn’t so lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man still had his own knife in hand. Despite being on the ground, he reached behind Corpse’s back and sliced down. Corpse’s jeans ripped, blooding flowing from his left thigh down to his ankle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse didn’t make any noise, he couldn’t. Making noise was a sign of weakness, and Corpse never failed. Corpse reached out and grabbed the man by his throat before squeezing as hard as he could. Usually this was a move that Corpse saved for other activities, but it was a highly effective strategy in his current position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the man’s head towards him and was about to slam it back down on the ground when the man suddenly slipped his legs out from underneath Corpse. The man twisted, getting out of Corpse’s hold. The man pushed back, leading Corpse to hit the back of the wall yet again. Somehow, Corpse still had his knife in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse slashed at the man’s back, but the man stopped his arm before he could reach behind. He knocked Corpse’s hand aside, causing the knife to go flying through the air. Corpse was officially disarmed, and officially fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They always said that you were the best,” the man scoffed. “I should probably fuck you up, just like how you’ve destroyed so many others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man put his blade directly against Corpse’s temple before pressing. He carved next to Corpse’s good eye, blood slowly pouring out from the wound. Then, the man broke the one thing Corpse held sacred. The man began to pull off Corpse’s mask, moving his knife underneath the plastic and peeled his knife against his scarred skin. Corpse’s knuckles were white, all the while, Corpse made no noise. He wouldn’t let this man have the satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even cutting his skin right. He didn’t go deep enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a silenced pistol woke Corpse up from the pain. The man in front of him crumpled to the ground. A direct shot to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood ran down Corpse’s face, blocking his vision. He wiped his good eye, his mask had returned back into its place after the man had dropped dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing before him was Sykkuno in all of his glory. Pistol still raised, green suit perfectly pressed, and a hard line where his usual smile was. Without hesitating, Sykkuno grabbed the knife that Corpse had dropped and walked over the man before slitting his throat. Sykkuno stood over him, clearly not satisfied with the way the man had died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno,” Corpse said hoarsely. Sykkuno’s eyes shot up instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus,” Sykkuno grabbed Corpse. “Come on, I live right here, we need to get you patched up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How funny,” Corpse groaned out as the two of them walked up the fire escape towards Sykkuno’s apartment. “The one time things go south on a job, you’re here to save my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that funny,” Sykkuno said, pushing open the bathroom window of his apartment open. “You’re bleeding all over my suit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how that’s what you’re worried about right now,” Corpse said as he watched Sykkuno crawl inside. Sykkuno reached his hand out to Corpse, who soon followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m worried about much more,” Sykkuno said once Corpse arrived inside. “But I’m trying to be funny in order to distract myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you,” Corpse swallowed. “I’m fine. I’ve dealt with worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face is literally cut open Corpse,” Sykkuno said as he forced Corpse to sit down on the floor. “We need to fix you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno hurriedly looked through the cabinet under his sink, digging for a first aid kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta be here somewhere,” Sykkuno’s voice was becoming more and more panicked the longer Corpse bled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Sykkuno,” Corpse murmured. “I probably won’t even need stitches. That bitch didn’t know how to use a knife.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno turned to the man bleeding out on his bathroom floor. He hadn’t even noticed Corpse’s leg wound yet. He held a white first aid kit in his hand. Corpse couldn’t tell if his eyes were watering, the blood had gotten in the way again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine,” Sykkuno said before grabbing some paper towels. “Please stop pretending that you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno began to wipe away the blood on Corpse’s face, the blood already reaching hemostasis. He couldn’t reach all of the blood on Corpse’s face though. The mask was in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Corpse. . .” Sykkuno trailed off. “I know that you probably don’t want me to do this but it’ll get infected and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take it off,” Corpse sighed. “Just don’t say anything, don’t tell anyone, just don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Sykkuno pressed his fingers against Corpse’s lips, just like he had at the masked ball all those weeks before. Sykkuno pressed a kiss underneath Corpse’s good eye before cupping his cheek gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno was crying. Corpse didn’t know what to do. The hot chocolate eyes that he had stared at for so long were melting in front of him. He didn’t ever want to Sykkuno cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Corpse cooed. “Don’t cry. Shit like this happens all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it shouldn’t,” Sykkuno said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno stared at where the blood met the mask. The way it dripped along its purples edges, like a river across Corpse’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it Kkuno,” Corpse whispered. “It’s been a long week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno took in a deep breath. He slowly grabbed the edges of the mask pressed against Corpse’s face and removed it. All the while, he looked away, as if Corpse’s face was too holy for him to look at in its entirety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask was resting in Sykkuno’s hands now. He just stared at it, didn’t even bother to look up at Corpse’s now revealed face. It was like he had a piece of Corpse’s heart in his hands. This was something precious, something that needed to be protected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sykkuno,” Corpse said gently. “It’s okay. It’s just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why it’s such a big deal,” Sykkuno leaned forward so that his face was hidden in Corpse’s shoulder. “Because it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse grabbed the back of Sykkuno’s head and held him against his chest. He could feel Sykkuno’s tears soaking through his shirt. Corpse kissed the top of Sykkuno’s head, touching that fluffy hair he had been missing. Sykkuno turned to place a kiss on Corpse’s jawbone, the blood was sticky against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno finally pulled away and instinctively looked up. He forgot that he was holding Corpse’s heart in his hand. Sykkuno covered his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Sykkuno said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The right side of Corpse’s face was finally visible. The scar that surrounded his eye and circled around to his ear was on full display for Sykkuno to cringe at. He’d be horrified. Corpse was a monster. Just as Corpse reached to put the mask back on, Sykkuno said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a hot Latino Prince Zuko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse was silent. This. . . this was unexpected. He tried to hold still, he really did. He held his breath and puckered his lips, but a laugh erupted out of his mouth that was so violent, he began to snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sykkuno asked. “You sound like a tea kettle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse began to laugh even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Corpse said between breaths. “I’m totally fine. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just really like Avatar!” Sykkuno said quickly. “Are you offended? I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Corpse reassured him. “This is adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse rose to his feet, intending to look at himself in the mirror, but Sykkuno’s gasp made him stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Corpse asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your leg,” Sykkuno said, pointing to the stab wound on the back of Corpse’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stitch it up,” Corpse mumbled. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his eyes widened. Corpse moved to the window they had just crawled through. The alleyway was still empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take care of the body?” Corpse asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Sykkuno said. “What do you mean ‘can I’? Of course I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Corpse whispered, a smile spreading across his face. “I guess you’re the gardener and the butcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno mumbled something under his breath. Corpse gave him a questioning glance, but Sykkuno just shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go back through the window because I’ll get a lot of weird looks in the lobby if I walk outside looking like this,” Sykkuno gestured to his ruined suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse nodded as Sykkuno went back to the cabinet under the sink and began rummaging again. He pulled out several bags. Then, he grabbed Corpse’s knife and silently crawled out of the window and down the fire escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse peered out the window, watching as Sykkuno sliced off the man’s clothes with a vengeance and swiftly dismembered him. Sykkuno treated the job as though it were any other day. The only difference? A hard look on his face and an eagerness to watch the body decay. Each limb was separated from his torso, then broken down into smaller bits and placed into large garbage bags. The clothes went into a nearby dumpster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood coated Sykkuno’s hands. He awkwardly wiped it on his suit, he didn’t even care that it was ruined anymore. Sykkuno dragged the bags up the fire escape. Corpse was too shell shocked to realize that Sykkuno had reached the window. Sykkuno knocked on the glass. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you open the window?” he said quietly. “My hands are full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse nodded silently as he did what he was asked. Sykkuno handed Corpse each bag, one at a time, before crawling into the bathroom himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was blood splattered across Sykkuno’s cheekbones. His usually perfect hair was now completely disheveled. There was even a little bit of blood caught on the corner of Sykkuno’s lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse reached out with his thumb, brushing the speck away. Sykkuno’s face quickly turned red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you,” he muttered. “Do you want to shower or stitch yourself up first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse awkwardly stood on the tile floor, realizing what he had just done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll shower if you don’t mind,” he said, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll uh,” Sykkuno looked Corpse up and down, his expression now completely unreadable. “I’ll leave you to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno dragged the bags out of the bathroom before carefully closing the door behind him, leaving Corpse alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Corpse muttered. He hurriedly locked the door to the bathroom before stripping and looking at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s hands gripped the sink as he stared at his reflection. His knuckles weren’t white because of the pain he had gone through, they were white because he was thinking of Sykkuno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s hands carefully using a blade to hit every tendon and muscle just right. Sykkuno’s hair hitting the front of his face as he sliced through skin. Sykkuno’s face, dripping with blood from the body in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . Corpse needed to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on the water, waiting for it to run warm. But something was distracting him, bothering him. And it wasn’t just the memory of Sykkuno perfectly executing someone. No, it was the reaction to that memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse was hard as fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one way to solve this issue. Corpse stepped into the showed, letting the water hit his back and down his legs. He winced at the feeling of blood connecting to the fresh wound. The glass of the shower steamed up, making it practically impossible for anyone to see inside. Corpse’s skin began to turn red from the water, just how he liked it. God, how he wished there was someone he could share this shower with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno. Sykkuno in the shower with him. Sykkuno under him. Sykkuno with a knife held against his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse tugged at his cock as he thought about the man outside the bathroom he was currently in. If Sykkuno were in here, he could press him up against the glass and take him right there. There would be handprints all over the steamed glass, maybe a few other marks too. But Sykkuno would be his. All his to take, all his to love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could fuck him against the glass for hours, take him apart just like Sykkuno had broken down the man outside. Corpse could make Sykkuno melt, could make him ruined for anybody else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was that thought that had Corpse spilling into his right hand, gasping for air as his other hand hit the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he was so fucking screwed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AO3: marsisaplanet<br/>BLR: thebriarpatch (I don't use it that much, but feel free to check it out).</p><p>uHHHHHHHHHHHHHH yeah. things are about to get spicy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>